What If?
by TheNaturalLlama3
Summary: What if it had been 627 instead of 626? This story starts where the TV series starts. The story mainly follows 625, 626, and 627. Basically 626 is one of the pods that gets activated, not the experiment that saves the day. There's a few changes to the main story and to a few characters, but overall is a similar concept. I hope you like, it should be better than it sounds.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Long story short, Dr. Jumba Jookiba was put up for trial for Experiment 627! The same scenario happened with Stitch, but with 627 instead. But, 627 never learned the whole meaning of Ohana. He still stayed the same, only his evil side mellowed out thanks to Lilo. He's still evil, but Lilo can tame him when he gets too bad. The two are friends, but not Best Friends. The story goes 627 was evil, but some part of him liked Lilo, and she grew on him during what would be the first movie.

He saw that she needed him, so he made a deal with the Grand Councilwoman to be good if his Exile was moved to Earth. She saw the change in him, and agreed. Lilo called him Charles at first, but now calls him 627, or 7 for short. Pleakley is still the same 1 eyed, Earth obsessed noodle from the first movie and Nani is still the same worried and protective older sister. We all know Bubbles is the same. Jumba, on the other hand, was always drifting of into his mind. His humor never died, but he never had that same smile or spark as he did in the first movie. Almost as if there was something he was missing dearly ( _ **Hint, Hint**_ ).

The 2nd movie, where Stitch glitched never happened with 627. 627 was fully charged, and then caught ( **You'll find out why in the story** ). That leaves the 3rd movie, where all of Jumba's other Experiments were discovered. The same things basically happened, only Sparky watched from the sidelines and didn't rescue 627, and 627 busted Lilo out before he could be cut in half. 625 _was_ activated, and will play as one of the key Experiments in this revision, along with 626. This story starts when Lilo and Stitch the series starts, only instead it's Lilo and 627.

I hope you enjoy the story that is to come, and if you don't, there's other stories to read. Now, turn the page to the first chapter on the story of _What if?_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: 625**

"625!" I hear blubber butt shout. I grumble and pull my pillow over my head. "625! Did you not hear me?!" he called out with his booming voice. "Oh no, I heard ya, I just chose to pretend I didn't" I reply. He growled and picked me up. "Hey, Hey, Hey! I'm trying to sleep here!" I yelled at him. "I don't care, _you_ need to start pulling your weight around here!" He ordered at me. He dropped me to the floor and handed me clear container. "Follow me! We're going hunting".

"Wow, wow, wow, wow, wow! You expect _me_ to win against 627?" I said, a bit fearful. Trust me when I say he's the _last_ experiment that I'd like to dance with. "I expect you to help. Or else no sandwiches for a month!" I froze. "What! For a month?! Now that's just cruel!". I watched as he put on his blaster belt. "Cruel or not, I haven't been paid for a month. And I can't lose another job". I threw the container on the floor. "Trust me, big guy, your career is the _last_ thing on my mind!"

"Then how would you feel if I kicked you out if you couldn't help me further on with my job? Would save me the trouble. And money!" he argued. "You're not going to kick me out! Then you'd _really_ be a loner. Besides, you like my egg salad sandwiches too much". I finish smuggly. "Maybe. But if you don't help me catch an experiment by the end of the day, then it's _your_ career that you should be worrying about". He walked past me towards the elevator. "Wait, your serious!" I said. "Well, look at you! Finally getting things done!" I said, trying to get on his good side.

"At least when you get fired, you won't go down a complete moran". He growled again. I yawned. I followed behind him as we headed towards town. Low and behold, guess who's already there? "Gantu!" the little girl called out, pointing at blubber face. "Sorry stupid head, we beat you to her!" 627 said. "Oh well, you heard the guy, now let's go.." I began to say before I was interrupted. "No! We're taking that experiment!" Gantu said shooting at 627.

"625! Make yourself useful for once!" He shouted. 627 gave me an evil smile and took a breath. "Oh no! I'm not getting into this!" I shouted. Too late. He was already breathing fire at me. I look to my left and quickly grab a nearby table and use it as a shield. I felt the heat, but the table was working. When it stopped I looked up, and dodged a punch. "Hey! Leave me out of this!" 627 just laughed and kept trying to hit me, being his evil self.

Gantu chased after the little girl who ran off with the experiment. I dodged another fire blast and jumped on a nearby building. 627 followed in suit. 'Man, this is getting annoying!' I thought. I ran as he kept trying to take me down, I yelped as a ice blast nearly hit me. "Awe, come on! That's not fair!" 627 just laughed. I ran until I bumped into Gantu. The little girl ran past us as 627 froze us together. "Ya!" she shouted. They left us with a wave after that. Gantu hopped us home, as one leg was caught in the block of ice.

"So, that went well. What do you say you go back out there and show them who's boss, eh?" I asked. He didn't answer. I reached for his blaster in his pocket and began to blast the ice. "AH!" he screamed. The ice broke, but we both were covered in soot. "Eh, I can always take a bath. I'm going to go make a sandwich" I said. I reached for a knife, but was picked up. "What, hey!" I was carried to the door and thrown to the ground outside of the ship. "625, I have no more patience for your games. Unless you have an experiment, you're not allowed back into my ship!" "Wha.. Hey!" I called as the door slammed shut.

I banged on it a few times, but only heard him walk away from the door. "Great. Just great. Was made purposely by a mad scientist, seen as a failure at birth, and get thrown out onto the streets!" I ranted. "You know what? I don't need you!" I shouted "I can live happily and have a good job without you!" I called out. "Just me, myself, and I! Do you hear me?! Me, Myself, and I!". There was a bang at the door. I huffed and turned away. I don't know why I felt so crushed by this, but I didn't care. If he wanted to throw me away, I'll do the same to him! Just like I did to Jumba.

I walked through the forest until I came upon a small stream. As much as I hate baths, I stepped into the cold water and cleaned the soot out of my fur. "Stupid blubber butt. Who needs him anyways! He snores like a hurricane!" I muttered to myself. When I was finished, I shook the water from my fur and continued towards the town. "Ok, now no one's going to accept a yellow gofer at work, so I'll need a disguise. I could probably nab something from a store or gift shop" I said out loud.

I whacked a branch in frustration, which broke from the tree. "Who am I kidding! I'm a failure that no one wants. Not Jumba, not Gantu, not even the girl whose job is to find people's one true place!" I sat on a rock and crossed my arms sadly. "Is that what you think of me?" I heard a girl say. I looked over to see the same girl who 627 helps. "Well you haven't made any efforts to try and help me, so you can't blame me if I feel a little abandoned!" I say bitterly. She looked genuinely guilty.

"I'm sorry. You're right, I have kind of left you out". I threw the branch with all my might at a tree, breaking the stick, and knocking the tree over. "It's fine. It's not the first time it's happened". She walked up to me and sat down. "Yeah, but it's no excuse for ignoring you. It's my job to make sure all of you find your place". I huffed. "Not to be a negative Nancy, but as you can tell I'm a failed experiment, so good luck".

She just thought for a second. "Well, what do you do instead of what you were created to do?". I just shrugged. "I don't know, make sandwiches?". She snapped her fingers and said "That's it! I know a shop in town looking for a chef!" I looked at her. "A sandwich chef?" she shrugged. "There's no harm in finding out". I sighed and slid off the rock. The girl just stayed there. "Well, are we going or not?" She smiled and followed me. "My name's Lilo, by the way".

"625" I replied friendly. She 'hmm'ed. "So you like to make sandwiches, right? How about I name you...Patty, short for pattymelt?" I reeled back a little. No. "..or, Monte? Like a montecristo?" I plugged my nose, meaning that they stank, and I didn't. "Or Pita-Pita-Sandwich Eat-a! Haha!" she laughed. "Ha, ha, ha, I don't think so!" I replied. "I know! Reuben!". "Huh, the classic corn beef, sauerkraut on rye. Reuben! Oo, I like that!" I said.

We walked into town and people gave me strange looks. "So, uh, should I disguise myself, or?" "Just don't worry about it. If you start to get nervous, people will start asking questions. I don't know why". We continued on until we arrived at a small cafe called "Bret's Lunchtime!". She took us in and asked "Hello, are you Bret?". The cashier smiled. "That I am, now what can I get you?". "Actually, I just saw your hiring sign and have a friend who wants to apply for the job".

She pointed at me. "This is Reuben. He's really good at making sandwiches". I waved. "Uhh, hi?" he asked. I hopped up on the counter. "So, what do I do to get the job?". He seemed surprised that I talked, but didn't go on about it. "Well, the job requires you to be available from 8 in the morning til 3 in the afternoon. You need to be able to cook and clean, and work fast pace". He said. "Well, I'll need to know what I'm cooking, but otherwise I'm open all day".

He looked at the empty cafe and took me to the kitchen. No one was in there and the place seemed dirty. "Alright I'll be honest with ya kid. I'm running this out of my own pocket and have no staff. If sandwiches is all you can make, then I'll take it as long as their good. So, make something that'll wow me". I gave a thumbs up as he went back out to the front. I hummed. "Well, I'm not working in a dump, so I'll clean up a bit" I said to myself.

For the next half an hour I cleaned the kitchen, and made 3 sandwiches. A Reuben, because why not, a BLT, and a Tuna sandwich. I carried the plate out and set it next to him. Lilo was sitting at a nearby table. "Sorry it took so long. I cleaned the place up a bit. Alright, I made a Reuben, a BLT, and a Tuna sandwich. Take your pick!" Lilo came up and took the BLT. Bret took the Tuna. I took the Reuben.

"Wow! This is great!" Lilo said. Bret seemed pleased. "Wow. That's better than my mom's! You're hired!" I smiled for the first time in a while. "I'll need to make changes to the menu, though. What kind of sandwiches can you make?" "Any kind. I like to kind of experiment sometimes and make new kinds". He took note of that. "Well, my work here is done. Let me know if you need anymore help Reuben!". I nodded. "Thanks Lilo!" She waved and left.

I still felt sad, though. I really thought Gantu sort of liked me. So much for that.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: 626**

* * *

I sigh. Another fun day of catching cousins and beating up Gantu. That yellow dude was fun to play with. He was so weak! We brought the light blue experiment to Jumba. "Ahh, Experiment 248! Designed to terrify enemy with high pitched scream!" I flinched as she screamed again. "I think I'll call her Belle. Short for Decibel". "You're 7 years old and you know what that means?" I asked Lilo. She shrugged and smiled. Lilo still surprises me sometimes.

"Ahh, yes. Little girl is being very intelligent for such young age. Is reminding Jumba of… never mind". I hate it when he does that. "Come on Jumba! Tell us who you're always talking about!". He gave us a sad smile. "In time little girl, in time". Both me and her moped. That's the one thing Jumba never tells us. Why he's always sad, or who he's missing. It's not his Ex-Wife, I know that for a fact. It's not his parents, because his hints don't add up to it.

It could be a younger brother, or an old friend. He doesn't have any children, so it's not that. We thought it was an experiment, but I looked and through his files and didn't find any evidence of a favorite. That's one thing that constantly bothers me and some of my cousins. Me, Angel, Sparky, and Holio mostly. I like to think I'm more bothered by it because I'm his latest and most powerful experiment, but I'm not his 'best' or 'most successful' creation as he likes to describe.

It's not something I can change, though. I just hope whoever it is, turns out to be good to him. I don't like to show it, but I do care about him and Lilo. If anything happened to either, I would probably lose it. But, no one really believes me because I'm still evil. Yeah, it would've been nice to be pure good, but this isn't a fairy tale. I was created to be completely evil, and no amount of good can change that.

A good amount of it can change me, though. Which is why I stayed here with Lilo. She grew on me. I hated to say it, but she's my friend and she understands me. So here I stay, catching all of my cousins. It's not the worst life. It's better than being locked in a cramped cell, that's for sure. "So, 7, what could Belle's one true place be?" I thought about it. Just then Nani walks in the door. "Oh, Lilo! What did I say about having experiments in the house!?". Nani looked tired and crabby, which got me thinking. "But Nani! She's in a container, and Jumba needed to identify the experiment!".

"Yeah, that's nice Lilo, but we already have one wrecking ball in here, we don't need another". She ranted. "Actually, Experiment 248 was designed to.." "You're not helping!" she snapped at Jumba. "Look I'm really tired. I'm going to sleep for a few hours and when I wake up, I want that thing out of the house, got it?" Lilo pouted, but I gave her a thumbs up. When Nani was gone, I chuckled evilly.

"What is 627 thinking?" Jumba asked. "Well, Nani's always complaining how her alarm clock doesn't work". Lilo got the idea not a second later. "Heh, heh, heh, very cruel you two. Would make excellent evil genius' one day" Jumba said, walking away. We snuck up to Nani's room, and on my signal, let Belle into the room. We told her in a few hours to let out a scream. After a good laugh, we went back into our dome to practice our hula.

We practiced for a while until I got tired myself. I fell asleep. Sometimes I wonder what would've happened if I wasn't the one to meet Lilo and stay on Earth. I guess we'll never know, right?

* * *

 **Gantu's POV**

I began to regret kicking 625 out right about now. Though to be honest, I didn't have a choice. He was dead weight and only taking up money. I kept telling myself that, and as plausible as it seemed, I still felt bad. He did make a pretty good Egg Salad sandwich. I sighed and casted 625 out of my head. "Stop it Gantu! It was a good choice and you know it!" I yelled. I heard the feminine voice of the Pod Carrier go off. "Warning! Experiment 6-2-6 has been activated. Primary Function: Military Weapon and Bringer of Destruction".

"626? Bringer of Destruction? Perhaps this day wasn't a total loss!" I said to myself. I got on my gear and left the ship. "If luck is on my side, the little girl and the trog haven't found it yet!"

* * *

 **626's POV**

I woke up in a jungle of sorts. I looked around on guard for a few seconds when some sort of liquid dropped on my nose. My guard fell and I looked up to see a clear liquid dropping off a leaf. I stuck my tongue out and let it fall. It tasted like nothing. I shook my fur and looked around. I wonder where Jumba is? Last thing I remember was him telling me to get into a strange machine kind of frantically. I listened to see if there's sort of inhabitants around me that I could destroy. I waited a minute and finally heard some sound of life.

I rolled up into a ball and went into the direction of the noise. I stopped when I got to the end of the forest. It was no city, and I didn't feel any strong urge to destroy, but it was still nagging me, so I caved and ran into the street. It was active and, what seemed to be under advanced cars, stopped, crashed, and swerved away from me. I laughed and picked up a car that had crashed into a pole. People screamed and I snarled at them. I threw the car, it being about to crash into a small building when something stopped it. I looked on, curiously. What I did not expect was it to come flying back at me.

I growled and held my ground as it smacked into me and sent me into the building behind me. Alarms started going off, riling up my need to destroy like a hound. I shook off the dull sting I got from the impact to see who my attacker was. Another experiment, looking almost exactly like me. Only his head was larger. And his fur was red. He looked just as shocked to see me as well. I growled and got on all paws. He took a battle stance as I charged him. Lunging at him he rammed his head into mine, which to my surprise, _actually hurt_. I fell on my butt and rubbed my head, but decided not to go easy on him. I waited a few seconds to throw him off when I lunged again and hit his head with equal force as his, surprising him.

He crashed into a maintenance store window. A little girl with long, black hair and a red-flower dress looked at me, jaw practically hitting the floor. The red guy looked just as surprised. I fell on my clutching my stomach, practically dying in laughter. That made me all giddy and ready to fight. I jumped back and snapped out of my laughter when I barely dodged a blast of fire. Not that it _would_ have harmed me, I just wasn't in the mood to clean off soot from my fur. The red guy looked officially pissed. I giggled again.

He sucked in a large breath and I tensed ready to jump from whatever blast he was preparing. What I didn't expect was a glass pod to trap me between the ground. I looked up to see a giant shark-guy. "Gantu!" cried the little girl. 'Gantu? Is that some sort of language for run?' I thought. I still stayed on guard, though when he knocked me to the back of the pod, and closed it, I fumbled. I snarled and tried to claw my way out, but my claws weren't enough. "That's right little earthling, looks like _I_ got the upper hand this time.

Wait, his _name_ was Gantu? The poor soul. Oh right, he captured me, I change my mind. The red guy growled and breathed fire at us, but the shark ran. He threw me onto his back. 'Is this guy dumb or something? You don't turn your back to your enemy, and most certainly don't put the person your capturing out of your sight, let along _facing_ the enemy! I guess he'll have to learn the hard way' I thought. I pressed my paws to the glass and smashed my face into it, breaking a hole big enough to get out.

"What the…" he said. For the second time I was met with shocked faces. "Dinko te faba!" I laughed while running away. "He talks?!" both the red guy and girl said. I jumped off a poorly made car, onto a tree branch, and on top of a strange looking tree. 'What was this planet, Earth he said? How did I end up on such a weak planet?' I thought. I gave an evil grin as I picked some of the hard, brown fruits off and threw it at them. The red experiment shielded the red girl from them while the shark just took the hits. Maybe the red female was the red experiment's mate?

Amature. I laughed and was about to throw another when he finally pulled out something I recognized. A blaster. He shot me with it, hitting my stomach. I caught it as it bounced off of me and threw myself up again, looking at it. "Ooo" I said curiously. "What!?" The shark said. I growled and threw it right back at him, destroying his blaster. I fell back, cackling madly. This guy was too funny. "Hey that was my favorite blaster!" he complained.

I sat back up and stuck my tongue out at him in a raspberry. "Wow. Not five minutes after meeting you and the experiment already doesn't like you. That must be a new record, Gantu!" The red experiment said. "Wha...he doesn't not like me….he's...he's just confused! Yeah!" _Gantu_ said. 'As if!' I thought. Gantu's attention was off of me, so I felt ok enough to go down to them. They didn't notice. I was actually a few feet from them, and they were too busy arguing to notice. At least the experiment and Gantu. 'Hehe, Gantu. Funny name for a funny guy'.

"Is not!" Red shouted.

"Is too!" Gantu argued

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

I crawled up the the girl curiously and pointed at them with a look that said 'Seriously?'. She giggled. I just looked at them curiously. "Sorry about those two. They kind of hate each other after he tried to kidnap me". I looked at her curiously. I sniffed her and realized she was a child and that she was REALLY weak. "What experiment are you? I mean, if you can talk english at all". I put a hand on my hip and a claw to my face, going over the translation, blocking out the arguing. "E...exp..p..periment s..s..626!" I stuttered out.

She gasped softly. "Really?!" I gave a fierce nod with an "Ih!" I puffed out my chest and snarled playfully. She wasn't threatened so I figured she could tell. I smiled back wondering why I wasn't attacking or destroying anything. 'Too small a town for my programming I suppose' I thought. I brought my attention back to the fighting to my right. I sat down next to the girl and just looked on as the shark-guy got his butt kicked. I honestly have never seen anything funnier in my life. All the destruction he made, all the fire. I liked this guy instantly.

When he threw Gantu into a building, he clapped his hand in a 'job-well-done' fashion. I clapped excitedly from where I was. " _Do it again!_ " I said in Tantalog. "Wow, you tamed him fast" he said to the girl. "I didn't tame him. I think? He just crawled right up to me and started to sniff me. He even spoke! He said he was 626!" she said. Yep, definitely a child. He looked at me evilily, but with some shock. I looked at him curiously.

He walked right up to me and I stood, sniffing him a little. "So, you're the experiment Jumba made before me. 627" he said, holding out a hand. I looked at him strangely. I didn't really care if Jumba made more experiments after me, as long as they didn't get in my way. I reach for his hand to greet him when he shocked me. Like, electricity shocked. I pulled back cradling my wrist. "Oww!" I whined. He chuckled. "Consider that payback for headbutting me into a building". I growled at him and lunged at his head, biting down with all my jaw strength. "Ow! Hey, get off!" He yelled. I wasn't scared. Nothing but water could do that.

* * *

 **627's POV**

Sadly, despite my best efforts to move him, this is how we took him back to the house. Latched to my head. He stopped biting me, and was nuzzling into me, but anytime I tried to pry him off, he would clamp down on my head. He's got guts, I'll give him that. Lilo managed to convince him to hide his extra arms, antenne, and back spines, but that's all we could do.

We sadly enough for Lilo, ran into her 'friend's' and made the excuse of him being my brother. They called us Ugly's #1 and #2. That was the only time 626, as he was called, came off my head. He growled at them and chased them away. We ran after him, and me grabbing his ears stopped his pursuit. He mumbled in Tantalog about tearing them limb from limb before climbing back on my shoulders. We walked back the rest of the way, when we saw Jumba and Pleakley about to test one of Jumba's inventions.

"Why is one-eyed noodle so worried? It is small chances of explosion!" I heard Jumba complain. "B..Because! It's...it's..Evil!" I rolled my eyes at Pleakley. 626 perked up when hearing Jumba. "Jumba?" he said from atop my head. "Jumba! Pleakley! We found another experiment!" Lilo shouted. Jumba looked at us, ready to tell us to hold on when he froze. Jumba never freezes.

"626?!"

* * *

 **Author's Note** **: Surprise, surprise my llamas! What do you think? I know this story started out kind of bland, but hopefully this will shake things up a bit. Let me know if you want more!**

 **-LlamaQueen666**


End file.
